1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band inverted-F antenna, more particularly, a dual-band inverted-F antenna with shorted parasitic elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communications devices are becoming increasingly popular. The performance of antenna is a key value of the wireless communications devices. The conventional inverted-F antenna can only be operated in a single band of 2.4 GHz or a partial dual-band (including 2.4 GHz and 5.2 GHz or 2.4 GHz and 5.8 GHz). Therefore, the conventional inverted-F antenna cannot be operated totally covering the bands of 2.4 GHz (2.4–2.484 GHz), 5.2 GHz (5.15–5.35 GHz) and 5.8 GHz (5.725–5.875 GHz).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400 B1, entitled “Integrated antenna for laptop application,” discloses an inverted-F antenna disposed on a ground plane of a liquid crystal display for a portable computer. However, the inverted-F antenna can only be operated in the 2.4 GHz band, and is not suitable for the 5.2 GHz and the 5.8 GHz bands.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a dual-band inverted-F antenna as to solve the above problem.